1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bearing, and more specifically to a dynamic air bearing with corrugated surfaces on the rotating journal.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Air or ideal gas bearings are used to rotatably support a rotor shaft in which a fluid cushion is used to support the rotating part. Fluid bearings are non-contact bearings that produce less friction that roller bearings and can be operated at very high rotational speeds. The air bearing is not favored for dynamic engine applications due to low bearing stiffness that may result in undesired contact between the rotor and the static parts. Various prior art air bearings include a corrugated structure in the static lands and separate this surface from the rotating journals with a cylindrical rub surface.